Friday Nights
by nopephan
Summary: Aleheather stuff.


It was another Friday night. Heather sat alone in her bedroom with her tv on not really paying attention to it as she scrolled through her phone. This was a typical Friday night. She didn't like parties or getting drunk. That wasn't the party type. She was about to turn off her tv when her mom walked in.

"Heather honey I'm going out with my friends. I won't be long. Dinner is in the microwave"

Heather looked at her mom. She did this every single Friday. Heather should be use to this, but somehow she felt somewhat hurt. She was supposed to be there for Heather, not just leave to go and get drunk with her friends.

"Okay mom have a fun time"

Heather's words were laced with ice. It was apparent that she didn't mean it, but her mom didn't care as she sped out of the house. Heather sat alone in her room for another hour after her mom left. She quickly realised how hungry she was. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She was having leftover pizza yet again. She pressed the 4 button followed by the 5 button and waited for her pizza.

As she waited her father stumbled in. He was clearly drunk. Again. Every Friday he does this. Every. Single. Friday. She hates having to endure his drunken state, but it is something she has no control over. He wobbles his way up to her and almost collapses. She catches him as he falls. He looks at her. His eyes glazed over and a heavy smell of alcohol on his breath he smiles. She can't take this anymore. She shouldn't have to deal with this. She summons all her courage with a bit of rage and speaks.

"Dad. You can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. You are the one who is supposed to be taking care of me not the other way around. You are a grown man. Stop acting like a teenager and grow up"

He straightened up and looked her dead in the eyes. She had done it now. The rage shone through the drunken mess. He reached his hand back. She closed her eyes tight.

Then she felt it.

He had hit her.

She screamed.

He was supposed to be protecting her from all the evils on the world. Yet he turned into the very same. He didn't stop with a single slap. No he continued. The punches flew along with the insults that spewed from his mouth.

 **"** **WHORE"**

 _Punch_

 **"** **SLUT"**

 _Punch_

 **"** **DISAPPOINTMENT"**

 _Punch_

 **"** **WEAK"**

 _Punch_

 **"** **WASTE OF SPACE"**

By the last insult she was on the floor curled in a ball blood dripping onto the tiles beneath her. She stayed there and took every blow. The kicking, punching, and insults continued for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally walked away her tears and blood had mixed as she passed out.

Upstairs Heather's phone was going off. Heather had recently been talking to this boy. She really liked him and it seemed like he liked her. Alejandro was his name. They had been texting nonstop. He didn't know why she had suddenly stopped responding. After an hour his worries increased. They only lived a few blocks away from each other so he finally decided to get in his car and drive to her house.

When he arrived at her house the front door was wide open. He walked in and looked around. Surely Heather wouldn't ignore him. His worst fears were realized when he found her laying on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. He tried to wake her up, but she was completely knocked out. He didn't understand how this could have happened. How could someone hurt someone as beautiful as her? He finally picked her up after seeing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He brought her up the stairs and down the hall to an open door that he assumed was her bedroom. He crossed into the room and set her in her bed and got to work cleaning her wounds. When he finally finishes cleaning her up he finds a pad of paper and a pen and jots down a quick note.

Heather wakes up the next morning in agony. She has never in her life felt so sore. She rolls onto her side and faces her bedside table. She notices a note. She picks it up.

 _Heather_

 _I was concerned because you weren't answering my texts_

 _So I went to your house_

 _I found you unconscious on your kitchen floor in a pool_

 _Of your own blood_

 _If you need anything don't hesitate to ask_

 _I love you_

 _Alejandro_


End file.
